Specialists
The Specialists: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy, all are taught atRed Fountain. They are first seen in the first episode of the first season (except Helia and Nabu). They are minor characters at first, only serving to be the Winx's love interests, but as the seasons progress, they become more major. The Specialists are the Winx's boyfriends. Helia is introduced in the 2nd Season, but is relatively a minor character because he is not usually seen in the episodes as the other specailists. Nabu, a wizard from Andros, is introduced in the 3rd season, but it is not said that he attended Red Fountain. But he still hangs around with the Specailists. Sky: Sky is the prince of Eraklyon. Before the school year started, he switched places with his squire, Brandon, to have more freedom of action. He had an arranged fiancé, Diaspro, however he managed to break up with her because he and Bloom fell in love. Sky is clever, funny, brave, compassionate and loyal. He is really close to Brandon, and they are best friends. Sky wants to be an expert fighter pilot and he is in the Italian version. Sky's birthday is April 27 in the 4Kids version and March 20 in the Rainbow version. Brandon: Brandon is Sky's squire. His love interest is Stella. His favorite hobby is going out with girls, and, despite his good heart, he can be very vain and self-centered at times, thus making him an excellent match for Stella. Brandon is very muscular and seems to like to show it by constantly wearing sleeve-less clothing. He is by far the strongest and most physically fit of the group. Despite his hobby, he proves a faithful and loving partner. His green-colored phantoblade is modeled after a broadsword. Frank Frankson voices Brandon in the 4kids version, Danny Brochu in the Rai English version, and Massimiliano Alto in Italian version. Brandon's birthday is October 14 in the 4Kids version and September 23 in the original version. Helia: Helia is an artistic student who is Principal Saladin's Nephew. He was the top student until he decided to dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He arrives during the second season, during episode 34, "Party Monster". Helia, formerly an art student, is a pacifist, and does not believe in heroics and fighting. However, he saves Flora in an act of defense, using his laser string glove, and for some reason he also chooses to stay at Red Fountain. Helia is a quiet individual, who prefers sketching to practicing heroics, despite heroics being in his blood. He doesn't like to use technology, even though he's an excellent pilot; the only weapon he'll ever use is his laser string glove. He enjoys writing poems and sometimes draws. Helia's birthday is unknown in the 4Kids version and September 2 in the original version. He is voiced by Marc Diraison in the 4Kids version, David Faustino in the Nickelodeon version, and Francesco Pezzulli in the Italian version. Helia has been in a relationship with Flora since she admitted how she felt during the second season. His name means sun in Latin. Timmy: Timmy is an inventor that prefers to use logic instead of violence, he is from a long family line of scientists. Although Timmy has trouble expressing his feelings towards Tecna, Timmy heroically protects her on many an occasion. His yellow-colored phantoblade is styled after a rapier. He's also only one in the group who uses a laser gun. Timmy is timid, but very sweet and caring. He and Tecna get along well and end up dating, though not without some rough spots due to his shy attitude. Timmy is very introverted and has little experience with relationships and girls, plus he doesn't know how to talk to or hang out with girls without talking about technology, which puts a strain on his and Tecna's relationship. Sebastian Arcelus voices Timmy in the 4Kids version, Michael Tarmush in the original English version, and Corrado Conforti in the Italian version. Timmy's birthday is January 13th in the 4Kids version and February 15th in the original version. His name is the diminutive form of Timothy, which means honouring/honoured by God. Riven: Riven is the maverick of the group. Riven puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions as they scare him. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. Riven mistrusts females, as his mother abandoned him at birth, and is thus a chauvinist. He's very competitive (above all, with Sky mostly). He is a good swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade. He also wields a phanto sai with a mace. He is also good at all kinds of sports. Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is shown as having an interest in, and being the love interest of Musa all through the first and second seasons. He admits he likes her at the end of the first season, but they don't become a couple until the end of the second season. In season three, Musa considers breaking up with him, but in the last episodes they decided to stay together. In the film, Riven is the maverick again, and is hypnotized by Mandragora's spy bug, but at the end he's returned normal. Michael Sinterniklaas voices Riven in the 4Kids version, Mitchell Rothpan in the original English version, and Mirko Mazzanti in the Italian version. Riven's birthday is November 6th in the 4Kids version and October 15th in the original version. Nabu: Nabu is the prince of an unknown kingdom on the planet Andros (4Kids: Realm of Tides) whom is the betrothed to Aisha, and is a wizard. He ran away from his kingdom to see what she was like, but was caught and mistaken for an enemy at first. Not wanting to tell Aisha who he really was, he went under the name "Ophir" for a time until later on, when he finally told Aisha the truth because he'd fallen in love with her. In season 3, episode 22, he gets in a fight with Riven when Riven misunderstood a situation when Nabu was picking up Musa because she'd gotten hurt (the former hadn't known). Luckily, this was resolved very quickly and Nabu and Riven later became very good friends. He attends Red fountain with the rest of the boys. Nabu has long, coffee brown hair done in a braid and wears a purple-and-gold overcoat and purple pants. He seems to like dancing as much as Layla does and is shown to be friendly, smart, and outgoing. After they grow closer in the third season,Aisha tells him that she doesn't mind being betrothed as long as he's the one she has to marry, not some ugly Nabu she wouldn't like He attends the.Red Fountain school for Heroics.